Dragon Ball Z: Unexpected Saiyan
by LaMuertaNegras7
Summary: The story takes place 5yrs after the Cell Games and everything is still the same as the original series. Goku is still dead (even though I wish he wasn't) and everyone is still the same. I decided to make a "what if" story like what if there was another patch of saiyans living somewhere else that nobody knew.
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place 5yrs after the Cell Games and everything is still the same as the original series. Goku is still dead (even though I wish he wasn't) and everyone is still the same. I decided to make a "what if" story like what if there was another patch of saiyans living somewhere else that nobody knew.

 _Chapter 1_

On a distant Planet called Cameno in the biggest town on the planet, the town is under attack by beast-like creatures and the town's folks are running underground for safety and troops of Cameno are defending the people as much as they can from the creatures. But in another building that is a little bit further than the city, a young saiyan warrior is clicking some buttons on a monitor that is hooked up to a platform that has a bigger version of a saiyan spaceship that can hold up to four people at once. As the young saiyan is setting the coordinates to the ship, two younger saiyans come up from behind with a sad look on their faces. "Do we really have to go Airsal, can we just go hide in the underground bunker with everyone else?" said the female saiyan. The older saiyan bend his knees to meet eye level with the two younger saiyans "Yes Star because I don't want you both to get hurt if they manage to get down there. It would be better if you two would stay and wait on Planet Eden. They wouldn't find you guys there."

Star understands why her and her younger brother, Tyrus would have to leave because they would be in the way if the beasts get through the bunker gate. Instead of arguing with her older brother, she decided to go in the ship and wait for lift off, but Tyrus was standing still, looking down with ready to cry because he didn't want to leave his older brother here to fight and defend Cameno. Airsal would turn around and notice that Tyrus is upset and he didn't like seeing him upset, so Airsal decided to kneel down and embrace his younger brother. "Look I know that you don't want to leave, but you got to." said Airsal. Tyrus looked up like a little bit of tears in his eyes "Come with us because I don't want you to get hurt or get killed by those creatures." "I can't. I need to try and defeat them all because if I don't then they will just come back. I'll be ok. All that I care about is you and your sister's safety. Besides I got our father's strength and he was considered the greatest hero on this planet."

Since Tyrus knows that his brother isn't gonna change his mind about fighting them, he decided to get in the ship as well and wait for lift off. Once everyone was ready, Airsal hit a button and the ship took off into space and coming from behind Airsal is his best friend, Fabian wearing a traditional saiyan armor suit similar to Burters, but without the Ginyu Force logo. "They will be safe, all that matters is that we both get to see them after this." said Fabian "I know let's go and take care of these beasts." With a nod, both friends put on their scouters and headed back to the city to fight.

The fight rages on and a lot of casualties have happened, but it's the price to pay to try to secure victory for your side. Most of the beasts were defeated, but more keep coming and it just made things harder for the troops. Airsal and Fabian are in the air firing ki blasts at the beasts and one by one they fell down to the ground. As he were firing ki blasts, Airsal noticed a young woman was in a corner surrounded by two beast troops and decided to save her from getting hurt. Airsal flown towards them and kicked one in the face sending him flying and punch the other one in the gut, knocking his out and with that, the woman ran into an alley to get away. When Airsal turned around, a yellow ki blast came towards him and he barely had time to block it, which moved him a few feet back.

Airsal looked up and saw three more beast that looked a lot different than the others. One beast was a red tiger with razor sharp armor on, another one was a blue fish with a hydro jetpack on his back, and the last one was a rhino beast with yellow armor on around him.

"Well I see that you are faster than you look, but it's not gonna make a difference when you fight us." said the tiger beast. "I guess we will have to see what I got compared to you guys." replied Airsal. Airsal began to power up and was surrounded by a red aura and launched himself at them and the beast scattered onto different building tops forming like a triangle with Airsal in the middle.

Airsal just stop where he was and looked around him and decided to go after the rhino creature. Airsal flew at him and threw a punch at his face, but was blocked by his forearm so he threw a punch with his opposite arm at Airsal, but he dodged it and threw a kick at his face, which connected. Airsal got a smile on his face, but it was turned around when he saw that his kick did nothing and then the other beasts came flying after him and threw some punches and kicks, but Airsal blocked all of them and it continued for a while. Airsal teleported above them and fired a barrage of ki blasts and hit all three of them and they went crashing down to the floor.

"Is that all you guys got?" said Airsal. "Not quite, we haven't even begun to show our true strength." replied the rhino beast. All three got themselves out from the crater and all three started to power up to their maximum, which left Airsal in shock to see on his scouter that their power levels were rising, but he didn't care because it made it more fun for him to test out their power levels.

When they finished powering up, their eyes began to glow their colors and flew straight at Airsal. Airsal got into his fighting stance and waited for them to get closer and then the beast disappeared and the fish beast brought his fists down onto Airsal, which send him flying down and almost half way down to the ground, the tiger beast dropkick Airsal in his back sending him flying towards the rhino beast, which he charged at him and hit him hard in the face and send him flying into a building. Airsal pulled himself out of the rubble with blood running down his face, but he just stood on his two feet and lifted both his arms up and fired a ki blast at them, but then a random purple ki blast hit Airsal's blast and just made an explosion.

Not knowing where it came from, Airsal looked in the direction of the ki blast and saw a big lion beast with one arm lifted up and the other holding Fabian by the back of his saiyan armor. "So you both are the defenders of this planet. If this is what this planet has for defense then this planet will do well as our new home planet." said the lion beast. "This won't be your new home planet and I will make sure of that." replied Airsal. After hearing that, the lion beast just laughed "You are strong, but not strong enough and I know because I'm much stronger than those three and I proved it on him, but I'll show you as well." and with that the lion dropped Fabian and he disappeared.

The lion beast reappeared in front of Airsal and his fist connected to his gut and then he kick him in the side of the face sending him flying, but Airsal regain consciousness and caught himself before he hit the building. "I can see that you are strong enough to handle that, but let's see if you can handle this" said the lion beast and then he opened his mouth and formed a ki ball and then shot it at Airsal and all Airsal did was block it. When it connected, Airsal went flying backwards towards the building where he launched the space ship. When the smoke cleared, Airsal started to crawl towards another small saiyan ship and got into it, hit a button and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I haven't mention before, but I don't own any characters except Airsal, the beasts and a couple of other characters that will appear later on in the story.

Going from Cameno to Earth and everyone on Earth is enjoying their time of peace, especially the Z Fighters who went through a hell of a fight fighting a monster called Cell at the Cell Games 5yrs ago.

Now focusing on a dome like house in the 439 east district and the son family is doing what regular stuff. Chi-Chi is doing the dishes in her regualr style yellow dress and her son's are in the living room with Gohan reading a biology book with headphones in both his ears and little Goten playing with his cars while watching Transformers. Goten got bored and decided that he wants to go outside "Hey Mom. Can I go outside?" yelled Goten. "Sure go ahead as long as you come back inside before dinner time." replied Chi-Chi. "Can Gohan come outside with me?" "No. He needs to study."

Goten had a sad look on his face because he wanted to play with his big brother, but he knows that Gohan's studies come first so he went to put on his black slippers and he went outside. Goten still had a sad look on his face, but it went away when he saw a frog jumping into the forest and decided to chase after the frog. Goten chased the frog until he got to the heart of the forest and he lost the frog somewhere near a pond and then all of a sudden, Goten hears a sound and looked up to see a ship coming down to earth.

The ship crashed into a mountain side that is near where Goten was at. After Goten picked himself up from the ground, he went to investigate the ship that crashed. Goten arrived where the ship crashed landed and saw that the door was open and the ship looked destroyed, but what caught Goten's eyes attention was that he managed to see a young teen enter a cave next to the crashed ship, so Goten decides to follow the young teen into the cave.

Goten enters the cave and sees the young teen leaning against the cave wall holding his right arm. "Are you ok?" said Goten. The young teen's head looked in the direction where Goten was and pushed himself off the wall with his left arm raised up and forming a energy ball. "Who are you?" "I'm Goten. Does your arm hurt?" The young teen didn't say anything, but he dropped his arm and fell face first onto the ground. Goten freaked out and went to check on the young teen and was relieved that he was still breathing, but looked liked he needs some help. "Wait here. I'm gonna get something real quick to help you out." said Goten and with that he left to his house.

Goten got to his house and popped his head through the front door and saw that no one was in sight and he liked it that way because now he doesn't have to explain himself on what he's doing. Goten ran upstairs to his brother's room and went to his dresser to look for a senzu bean and when he did, he took one and ran out of his brother's room and went back to the young teen.

Goten came back to the cave and approached the young teen "Here take this. This will heal your arm." said Goten. Goten placed the senzu bean in his good arm. The teen wasn't sure about it, but somehow he trusted the little guy, so he did what Goten told him to do and put the bean into his mouth and an instant, his strength came back and he felt stronger, but he still felt alittle weak. "Thank you for helping me Goten. Sorry my name is Airsal." "Nice to meet you. Where did you come from?" replied Goten. "I came from another planet. I crashed here just to recover and then later go back and fight for my planet." Goten's face lit up when he hear the word "fight" because he loved to fight for some reason and training with his Mother made him love fighting more. "Your a fighter. That's cool and I guess your outfit shows it as well. My friend Trunks's Dad has the almost the same outfit as you."

Airsal was surprised to hear that their was someone else with a similar style of armor as his and he wondered if they were a saiyan as well. "Hey Goten. Is your friend's Dad a saiyan?" With a confused look on his face, Goten answered "Yeah I think. How do you know that?" "Because I'm a saiyan and this armor is something saiyan's wear when they go into battle and they have these as well." Airsal revealed his tail that was wrapped around his waist. "Cool. I didn't know saiyans had tails." "It's the source of our power and we get them at birth. Don't you have a tail?" Goten looked down and began to think _'Did I have a tail before and why was it cut off?_ "No I don't, but it would be awesome if I did."

Airsal looked at Goten and he didn't like seeing him sad, so Airsal decided to make him happy by saying what every kids like. "Hey forget I ever said that. Do you want to do something fun?" With that Goten's exexpression changed from sad to excitement within a sec "Sure. Can we play hide and seek? That's my favorite game." said Goten "Sure. You go hide and I'll count to 30."

Goten ran out of the cave and went to hide and Airsal got to 30 and went to look for Goten. Airsal managed to find his after 10mins of looking around and both the young ones were playing hide and seek until they heard a familiar voice coming from the distants, which stop them in their tracks.

"Goten. Where are you? It's time for dinner." Both looked around until Goten reconized the voice. "Gohan I'm over here. I want you to meet my broth-" Goten turned around and noticed that Airsal wasn't behind him.

"Hey Goten. Come on, it's time for dinner." "Wait Gohan. I want you to meet a friend I made, but I don't know where he went." replied Goten. "Well maybe he might come back tomorrow. Right now, you need to come home."

Gohan grabbed Goten's hand and both started to walk back home and Goten kept on looking back trying to find out where Airsal was. As the son brothers were walking away, Airsal was in a tree, watching them walking away.


End file.
